


Sex God

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Electrical Stimulation, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has never done this <i>one</i> thing in the bedroom.  He decides the time is right to have Thor help him fix that problem.  Except Thor has a hell of a lot more to add to the equation than just enthusiasm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex God

“Thor… _fuck!_ ” Tony cursed, hands braced on Thor’s broad shoulders, trying to get any kind of leverage to let himself down slowly. His thighs were giving out and he was only halfway through and to hell with the thought of not being able to take everything Thor was so _very generously_ giving to him. 

Smiling, Thor slid his hands up to cup Tony’s ass, controlling his descent effortlessly, letting him down a fraction at a time. The air was being squeezed from his lungs as more and more of Thor’s cock slid inside him, the way generously lubed, and there was _still_ no space that wasn’t being filled. It felt like someone was rubbing Tony’s prostate constantly, keeping him on the weeping edge of arousal.

“You are so determined,” Thor rumbled, his hands squeezing gently as he lowered Tony a little more. “A sexual warrior.” Tony’s breathless laugh was more than half a sob. “Fearless.” Tony keened and remembered to breathe for a second as Thor filled him up just a little bit more. He was tearing up, his body shaking, muscles nearly spasming as his nerves tried to figure out what the hell to do with the sensation of a god’s cock in his ass.

\--

_“I want it,” Tony breathed._

_That wasn’t exactly how he’d meant to drop that particular bomb on Thor, but aside from engines, timing had never really been his strong suit. There had been a session in the gym, and then he’d accidentally caught Thor in the shower, and all it had taken was one good look and he’d blurted that out without a second thought._

_It was as if he’d suddenly printed “Be fucked by a god” on his bucket list in bold sparkly text with underlines. Also, he could blame it on the fact that the day prior to catching Thor in the shower had been another life-and-death fight and so adrenaline and stuff was still pumping._

_Thor, bless him, had always been a very understanding man._

\--

 _“You have never done this?” But of course Thor would ask that_ after _they’d already gotten naked and kissed so thoroughly Tony’s lips were pretty much the reddest color of sin._

 _“Pretty much everything but that. I mean, a couple people fingered me during a blowjob a few times, and that was like_ wow _, but that’s about it,” Tony said quickly. He dropped his hand down to where Thor’s cock curved up towards his belly, thick and long, really deserving two hands to go to town properly._

_It probably wasn’t a good idea to do this. But good ideas weren’t really part of Tony’s program. His ideas generally fell into the categories of either “Fun” or “Awesome.” This was both._

_Come on, he’d nearly died yesterday, he deserved to try something crazy that wasn’t going to kill him._

\--

Tony felt like he was going to die. Thor lowered him another full inch, and breathing nearly became impossible. His hands dropped away from Thor’s chest and dangled uselessly at his sides, flexing against the air as his cock throbbed, painfully hard. He couldn’t even muster up the coordination to jerk off. It was just too much.

“I can’t,” Tony groaned brokenly. “Fuck, Thor, I can’t…”

“You can, and you will. I will give you pleasure such as you’ve never known, Man of Iron.” Thor shifted so Tony was supported entirely by just one of his broad hands (which was entirely unfair and also incredibly hot), and used the other to gently drag across Tony’s chest. Sparks followed, setting tiny trails of fiery sensation across his skin. The skittering electricity skipped over the arc reactor, and heat flared from the contact. It felt like the power was vibrating through his whole body, and Tony gasped as that threw him over the edge. He came hard, painting Thor’s stomach and chest white, and Thor took the opportunity to lower him the last few inches.

Tony cried out as he felt how deep Thor was within him, and, shockingly, came again immediately. It was even stronger than the first, and Tony gaped down at himself and Thor, seeing the pool of glistening white over Thor’s muscles. Not even in the throes of horny adolescence had Tony ever managed back-to-back orgasms.

Thor cradled him against his massive thighs, hands now rubbing along Tony’s sides, sending more electricity arcing across his skin. The tingle grew, the heat burned, and Tony arched his back as Thor throbbed inside him and through him, and came yet again.

The powerful length inside him wouldn’t even let Tony move if he’d even had the strength, so Tony could only moan softly as Thor rolled his hips ever-so-slightly. Again pleasure shot through him, and Tony dropped his head, reeling.

“I am the god of thunder,” Thor murmured, sparks trailing from his fingertips as they caressed patterns all over Tony’s skin. “And a god of fertility. Those whom I favor never lack the ability to pleasure their partners in all ways.”

“Oh…” Tony managed that on a ragged exhale as Thor moved from rolling his hips to thrusting, every deep stroke drawing up more pleasure, every touch of his hands releasing it again. “…god.” That was as fervent as any prayer Tony had ever uttered, and Thor merely smiled.

“Yes, my friend. Yes.”

Tony was finally able to get his hands to work and grabbed onto Thor’s hands, feeling that electricity now running through his veins. It was so close to the feeling of the arc reactor, to how it must feel to be a machine, how it was like to wear the Iron Man suit but with no loss of sensation as the metal closed in around him, that Tony nearly screamed. His body felt both entirely unreal and yet completely what he wanted at the same time. Thor chuckled and moved, turning them so Tony was on his back, Thor looming over him, now entirely in control.

Tony lost track of many times he’d already come, the pleasure pounding and lapping at his senses like ocean waves, and merely growled as Thor began to thrust into him in earnest. He was so full, so entirely full, of Thor, of power, of everything he could think of wanting at this moment. He shook like a leaf around Thor’s length as the orgasms continued unabated, lost and tossed upon storm winds, driven into a gale, and every other storm metaphor his lust-addled mind could come up with as Thor arched over him. He placed one hand across Tony’s heart, and a searing bolt of power shot through him as Thor finally came.

Fuck, if felt like his entire _body_ orgasmed for five minutes straight.

Thor was still above him when Tony stopped seeing stars.

Smiling, Thor leaned down as Tony’s eyes opened, and pressed an oddly chaste kiss into his forehead.

“You are well-favored, friend Tony.”

Tony couldn’t even possibly think about responding verbally for possibly the next two weeks. So he reached up to kiss Thor, just to feel the spark of lightning against his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=612414#t612414): So despite his vast sexual experience, Tony Stark has not in fact ever taken it up the ass. (up to the author if he has had sex with another man in any capacity) But a god is a god, and Tony won't forgive himself if he doesn't experience that. 
> 
> Bonus if Thor is much larger than what even Tony imagined and he's pretty apprehensive at first, but ends up *really* enjoying it. Super-bonus if Thor's power over lightning is used during sex for stimulation purposes. Super-duper bonus if Thor's fertility god powers, mean zero refraction period for Tony, hence unexpected multiple orgasms.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Boolean Buggery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435242) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen)




End file.
